A gas turbine may comprise one or more combustors in which fuel and compressed air delivered from a compressor stage of the gas turbine is burned. The burned mixture of fuel and compressed air is expelled from the combustor and introduced into a turbine stage of the gas turbine. The turbine stage may comprise one or more stages of nozzle guide vanes which alternate with one or more stages of turbine blades, which are driven by the burned mixture of fuel and compressed air, which may be also referred to as working fluid, in particular working gas.
The nozzle guide vanes may be arranged around the rotation axis around which a rotor shaft rotates, wherein at the rotor the turbine blades are connected. The nozzle guide vane stage or the nozzle guide vane stages may be assembled from a plurality of circumferential segments each segment comprising one, two or even more nozzle guide vanes. Each segment of the nozzle guide vanes may be a cast metal piece or may also be made of ceramics. The first stage of the nozzle guide vanes represents the first structure to redirect the working fluid or working gas, after having been exhausted from the combustor, towards the first stage of the turbine blades, wherein this first stage of the turbine blades is located downstream (in the direction of the working fluid streaming out of the combustor) of the first stage of the nozzle guide vanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,783 discloses a gas turbine engine having a ceramic nozzle guide vane and a metal engine casing, wherein a nozzle guide vane mounting comprises on the radially outermost end of the vane a circumferential flange extending at right angle to the long axis of the vane, a first spring means for applying a radially inward force to the radially outer surface of the flange, wherein the spring means may be a C-ring seals made of a resilient material.
US 2002/0127097 A1 discloses a turbine vane assembly, wherein an airfoil shaped vane is releasably carried in a turbine vane assembly including inner and outer vane supports by at least one high temperature resistant compliant seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,106 B2 discloses a steam turbine including a stator supporting a plurality of turbine nozzles, wherein the stator has shaped grooves for receiving a complementary-shaped nozzle hook formed on an end of each of the turbine nozzles and a rope seal is disposed in each interface between the nozzle hooks and the shaped grooves, respectively, wherein the rope seal serves to seal a leakage path that may exist over the nozzle hooks between the nozzles and respective stator grooves.
US 2006/0038358 A1 discloses a sealing arrangement in a gas turbine engine comprising a rope seal held against a sealing surface by resilient seal carrier in which the rope seal lies.
There may be a need for a nozzle guide vane support arrangement, for a nozzle guide vane arrangement and for a gas turbine, wherein cooling of the turbine nozzle is improved and wherein in particular an amount of cooling air consumed by the turbine nozzle is reduced.